tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville: Upgrade
"Upgrade" is the seventeenth episode of season nine of the superhero fantasy series Smallville, and the 192nd episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Rohl with a script written by Andrew Landis and Julia Swift. It first aired on the CW Network on April 16th, 2010. In this episode: Smallville|Clark Kent vs. Metallo! Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Smallville was developed for television by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. The character of Superman was created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster. * This episode is production code number 3X5268. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on E4 on September 14th, 2010. * This episode is included on the Smallville: The Complete Ninth Season DVD collection, which was released by Warner Home Video on September 7th, 2010. It has also been made available on the Smallville: The Complete Series DVD boxset collection. * This is the 81st episode of the series to air on the CW Network. * Executive producer Brian Wayne Peterson is credited as Brian Peterson in this episode. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * Director Mike Rohl is credited as Michael Rohl in this episode. * Justin Hartley is the only regularly billed cast member who does not make an appearance in this episode. * This is thirteenth episode of Smallville directed by Michael Rohl. He directs fifteen episodes of the series in total. * This is the second episode of Smallville co-written by Andrew Landis. He co-writes three episodes of the series in total. * This is the second episode of Smallville co-written by Julia Swift. She co-writes three episodes of the series in total. * This is the third and final appearance of Brian Austin Green as John Corben. Quotes * Chloe Sullivan: Clark Kent at the keyboard? Have I been downsized in the bureaucratic world of superheroes? .... * Lois Lane: God, do you take lessons in how to do that? * John Corben: Okay. Isn't the appropriate response "Thank God you're still alive. Too bad you're wearing clothes this time."? * Lois Lane: Yes, that's it. The first part. .... * Chloe Sullivan: I should have known that Clark took a walk down the ruby-red road. That's explains his lack of edit button. * Tess Mercer: I thought Clark was only affected by green meteor. What's the red do? * Chloe Sullivan: Basically it turns him to the bad boy every girl dreams of... in her nightmares. .... * Zod: Religion is science. Not some... mystical questioning of it. .... * Clark Kent: This is my lucky day to be saved. * John Corben: Kal-El... take it from someone who's been there. We don't always know when we need saving. .... * Lois Lane: By the way, this is the least-secret secret lab I've ever been in... twice. See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Upgrade" at the Smallville Wiki References ---- Category:2010/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories